leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Illaoi
}} Habilidades |icon= Profetisa de um Deus Ancião.png |description = Illaoi invoca a presença de seu deus, fazendo com que surjam em um terreno próximo a ela. |description2 = Sempre que um alvo for atingido por ou tiver seu espírito puxado por or spawns a as a 20px|link= Vessel, all in range attack the target once. |description3 = Wolf periodically selects a random monster within the enemy's jungle, excluding epic monsters, and highlights its camp to both teams, starting at 2:30. This ends upon acquiring 6 stacks. |cooldown = |customlabel = Cooldown Por Alvo |custominfo = 240 |cost = |costtype = |targeting = Mark of the Kindred's Passive is a physical on-hit effect. Mark of the Kindred's Active is a global single targeted ability. |damagetype = physical |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block Active . |additional = |video = Kindred IVideo }} |icon = Golpe de Tentáculo.png |description = Illaoi's deal and restore if they strike at least one champion. |description2 = Illaoi slams her idol into the ground, briefly summoning a that slams down in the target direction. |leveling = % AD}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 800 |damagetype = physical |targeting = Tentacle Smash is a linear area of effect ability. |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = aoe |additional = }} }} |icon = Lição Dura.png |description = Illaoi's next basic attack gains bonus range and causes her to dash to her target, dealing bonus physical damage. |description2 = Additionally, all nearby attack her target. |description3 = Harsh Lesson resets Illaoi's autoattack timer. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |range = |targeting = Harsh Lesson is an auto-attack modifier |damagetype = physical |spellshield = will block the attack. |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The attack will apply On-hit effects. |additional = }} }} |icon = Teste de Espírito.png |description = Illaoi hurls a tendril forward in a line that stops at the first enemy hit. If the enemy was a champion, the tendril pulls their Spirit from them and places it before her with . The Spirit is connected to the target by a tether. |description2 = For the next 10 seconds, the Spirit can be attacked by Illaoi and her allies. A percentage of the damage dealt to the Spirit is also dealt to the the target. |description3 = Killing the Spirit or when the target moves too far away will sever the tether, the target enemy by 80% that decays over 2 seconds, and marking them as a Vessel, causing them to spawn a every 10 seconds for the next 60 seconds. If the Vessel kills 3 , they are freed from their curse. |leveling2 = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 900 |targeting = Test of Spirit is a collision skill shot. |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = single |additional = *Tentacles that have already autonomously attacked the Spirit will not again attack the Vessel autonomously. * True damage will be reduced by Test of Spirit. * Towers and minions can attack Spirits. : Neutral Monsters. * Spirits are classified as Revenants for targeting purposes, and will not intercept things such as nor can they be targeted by . }} }} |icon = Salto de Fé.png |description = Illaoi leaps into the air before slamming her idol into the ground, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies. |description2 = For the next 8 seconds, Illaoi summons a for the duration for each enemy champion or Spirit hit, and all become untargetable and swing 50% faster. Additionally, 's cooldown is reduced to 2 seconds for the duration. |description3 = }} |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 450 |targeting = Leap of Faith is a point-blank area of effect ability. |spellshield = will block the ability, but will not prevent from spawning. |spelleffects = aoe |additional = }} }} Unidades Invocadas Tentáculos and . |spelleffects= Applies effects as ability damage; area of effect damage; pet damage; and physical damage. |protection = * Spell shields will block the attack. |abilities= Distress Tentacles alert whenever they take damage, informing her which of them is under attack. Dormant If Illaoi dies or moves too far away, tentacles become Dormant, reducing their health to 1. Dormant Tentacles will fade after 60 seconds, but will be revitalized if Illaoi returns before then. Tentacle Smash When commanded to, Tentacles rear up and then slam into the ground after a brief delay dealing (10 level) % AD)}} physical damage to all enemies in a line. The delay is halved during . }} Referências Perfil do no site oficial brasileiro do League of Legends. cs:Illaoi de:Illaoi en:Illaoi es:Illaoi fr:Illaoi pl:Illaoi ru:Иллаой Categoria:Lutador Categoria:Tanque Categoria:Campeão lançado Categoria:Campeão de 6300 IP Categoria:Campeão de 975 RP